A Mystic Christmas
by ObsessedSpicyFangirl
Summary: One-Shot: A Christmas party at Jumins. When MC and 707 get drunk together, what comes out of it? Fluff. [MC x 707]


Mc pulled up into the large driveway, staring in awe at the large, classic house decorated with white lights from head to toe. Heels clicking on the cleared pavement, she walked up to the cream coloured front door. Her mind was racing, thinking about seeing everyone again. It had been nearly a month since they all met up, and she was very excited. Adjusting the tote bag full of gifts she carried on her shoulder, she knocked a few times. Almost immediately, she was greeted by Jaehee. "Jaehee!" MC nearly shouted in excitement, throwing her arms over her. "Mc, it's so good to see you! It's been too long," Jaehee replied. Jaehee led MC through the elaborate, winding halls, and they eventually ended up in a grand dining room. Standing around a table were Yoosung, Zen, 707 and Jumin. Her face scrunched up in a happy smile as she ran to greet everyone. "Babe!" Zen exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. Once she could breathe again, she was immediately hugged by Yoosung, albiet not as tightly. "We've all missed you. Me especially," he happily sighed out. She turned to Jumin, and he politely held his hand out for her to shake. Mc was persistent though, as she loosely wrapped her arms around him. She released him, and looked around the room to find Seven and was surprised when she didn't see him. After a few seconds of confusion, she felt another body nearly knock the wind out of her from behind; arms wrapped around her waist, a head cradled into the crook of her neck, and a voice spoke, "I missed you." MC was suddenly filled with joy, as she could recognize that voice anywhere. "Saeyoung. I missed you more~." After a couple moments pass, Seven let her go. "Okay," Jumin started, "dinner will be ready shortly. I ask that you all stop shitting around and sit down." Jumin had a straight face on, but everyone was laughing while they made their way to the dining table. It had a white tablecloth draped over it, and it was set for six with plates that looked more expensive than what MC made in a year and cutlery that shone brighter than the stars.

 _Only the best for Jumin._

A few minutes later, doors swung open (to what was most likely the kitchen) and out walked Jumin holding two green bottles of champagne with the name 'Dom Perignon' on it. Following him were 6 men dressed in black suites carrying shiny silver platters filled with mouth watering food. The men set the platters down in an orderly fashion and retreated back to the kitchen. Jumin sat down at the head of the table and opened the bottles with a cute cat-shaped bottle opener. He passed both bottles down in opposite directions, "Dig in." He said, wearing a small smile.

After an hour of eating, everyone was full and there were still leftovers, but nobody was done drinking. They had hardly sipped their drinks at the dinner table, and there was an abundance left. Afterwards, Jumin had taken them to his living room; it was beautiful. A light grey fireplace stood tall in the center with the fire lit, decorated with lush green wreaths and stockings with each of the RFA members names on them. In the corner stood an undecorated Christmas tree, and next to it a few boxes with what was presumably ornaments. Leather chairs and comfortable looking couches surrounded a dark brown rug that laid in front of the fireplace, and a few twinkling lights were hung up. MC was stuck where she stood, gazing up at everything. It was just so beautiful!

Jumins voice was the one to break her thought, "I thought you guys might want to help me decorate the tree, so I didn't have anyone put the ornaments up. They're in the boxes if you want to get started." Instantly MC and Jaehee exchanged a look of want, and raced over to the boxes. Yoosung happily skittered over with them, while Saeyoung and Zen were slower due to the fact that they were messing around and joking (DoesJuminHanIsGay?). Jaehee was up on a step stool putting on a layer of shiny tinsel while MC was gently holding her waist so she wouldn't fall, while Yoosung was sporadically and strategically placing different coloured bulbs. Zen and Saeyoung had insisted on getting the lights put on, but somehow managed to get themselves stuck while untangling them. Jumin had joined Yoosung in placing bulbs among the branches, and with all of them decorating they finished in a bit more than a half hour.

Everyone placed their gifts under the tree, and before they opened them they decided to sit around the fireplace and chat. They didn't have many opportunities to talk in person, and they all wanted to savor every moment while everyone was here. MC sat on the left side of the cream coloured couch while Jaehee was on the right, and Seven sat on the floor in the middle. Jumin sat in a black leather chair, while Zen and Yoosung were on their stomachs. Everyone had a glass full of champagne, and they couldn't be happier.

"So Jumin, where's my Elly~?" Seven purred. Jumin scoffed, "I temporarily put her in a room where you can't find her, cat abuser." Seven pouted, and MC giggled. "Aw, cat mom, this is one of the only times I get to see her!" He whined. Zen stifled a laugh, and Jumin only rolled his eyes. "I told you not to call me that." he replied, taking a deep drink of the bubbly concoction in his glass. Seven giggled, also taking a drink. For a couple moments, they all sat in content silence, until Yoosung bursted out, "I can't take the anxiety anymore! Can you guys all open your presents?" He asked. He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry! I'm just super excited for you all to see your gifts." MC laughed, "I actually want you guys to see what I got you too." Yoosung let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone relocated themselves so now they were surrounding the tree, so MC and Zen took the liberty of passing out gifts. After they were all passed out, everyone started tearing open the beautifully wrapped parcels. Excluding Jumin, who was carefully tearing the tape off, trying not to ruin the paper.

"Gah! Thanks Seven!" Yoosung chanted, holding up a LOLOL figurine. Saeyoung laughed, "I went to Hell and back to get that, I hope you know that." Jumin was busy swooning over wine glasses that MC bought him They came in a pack of six and had white cats printed on both sides. MC had opened a bag with sparkly white wrapping paper and took out multiple different scented candles. "Thanks Jaehee! Love them." Jaehee nodded, blushing furiously. MC had gotten her a stack of 8 romance novels, ones that she had failed to read. Jaehee quickly hid them out of embarrassment.

"Achoo!" Everyone looked over to see a very annoyed Zen and a very amused Jumin. Zen threw the box into the middle of the floor, and they all peered inside. The box was empty, aside from multiple pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd. "Dumbass. . . " Zen mumbled under his breath. Everyone else was laughing besides him.

It took a while, but everyone eventually opened their gifts and they were now down to only one bottle of wine. Zen, Yoosung and Jumin had only had a glass each, but MC, Jaehee and Saeyoung were now laughing messes upon the floor.

"Ahhah. . . haha. . you're right, he does look like a cherry!" Jaehee exclaimed. MC held her sides, her ribs hurting from laughing so much. "Haha, veeeeeeery funny." Seven sarcastically replied. "Ahwww, Seven~. You look so cute when you blush~." MC stated, slightly slurring. Saeyoung turned a deeper red, "You know it's all because of the alcohol. But hey, wait. Where'd cat mom go? I miss him~," He looked around, slightly confused but forgot about it seconds later.

Zen had gone to bed, complaining about how he needed his beauty sleep, while Jumin went to fetch his chessboard so he could teach Yoosung how to play.

He didn't come back.

Yoosung presumably followed Zens lead, going to bed early after Jumin left him with the drunken members.

"Yeah, where did he go?" Jaehee added, "I want more wine." MC giggled, "It's the least he can do after making you work so much." Jaehees face lit up, "I know riiiiight? Like, Elizabeth the 3rd is cool and all, but the HAIR, THE HAIR!" She fell backwards, giggling. They've been told many times about the hair issue. Many, many times.

That was the moment Jumin came in. "I'm putting assistant Kang to bed. She's not very _nice_ when she's intoxicated. Goodnight, don't stay up too late, perverts." MC and Saeyoung laughed in unison. They weren't perverts that often.

MC flopped backwards onto the floor, arms outstretched. Saeyoung took the chance to crawl next to her and start tickling her armpits. Instantly, she reeled back her arms, trapping his hands with them. "Se-Seh-Seveeeen! Staahahahaaaaap~!" She cried out, struggling and trying to wiggle her way out free from his grasp, but he wouldn't let up, "Never! God Seven will tickle you until the end!" Despite her pleas, he only tickled her harder, advancing from her armpits to her ribs and stomach. She curled up into a ball and leaned sideways, pushing him away. He crawled on top of her and locked her in place with his knees. "Noooooo!" she howled, "I-I didn't ahahaask for thiiiiis~!" Small tears had formed in her eyes, and her smile stretched wide across her face. He suddenly stopped, loosening his grip and looking down.

"Y'know, you're really cute. Boop." He said, booping her nose. A dark blush found its way on her face, but she only grinned. "Boop!" She booped him back. Now it was his turn to blush, but then he started to laugh. He fell down onto the floor beside her, and she started to laugh too.

A few seconds later, their laughter died down and they were laying on their sides facing each other. Seven took her hands in his, and held her close. MC lit up at the thought of about what was going to come next. "I really like you, MC. I really do. I wish you were mine." He confessed, closing his eyes. MC's heart was pounding. "I wish I was yours too," she whispered, barely enough for him to hear. His eyes fluttered open, and a smirk appeared on his face. The next thing she knew, her lips were trapped between his in a gentle kiss. The rhythm was slow, and the kiss lasted a while. When they finally released, they were panting and smiling. Suddenly, he pulled her face into his chest and spoke softly, "I want to be yours forever. Will you be mine?" MC smirked, pushing herself away and kissing his forehead. "Most definitely," she responded, sitting up and yawning. She didn't dare stretch her arms, for she was afraid of another attack. "I think it's time for bed." Seven agreed.  
He led her through the twisting labyrinth Jumin called a house, and placed her in a guest bedroom. After he had tucked her in and said goodnight, he staggered to the next room over and placed himself there.

He honestly wasn't that drunk, he could handle his alcohol, so he couldn't wait to wake up to a breakfast at Jumin's and a wonderful girl waiting for him.

Well, if she didn't blackout and remembered her words.

-end-

A/N: So, this was my first fanfiction i've posted.  
I've made pretty shitty fanfiction before, and i'm not very good at writing, but i'm kinda proud of this one. Not as fluffy as I would like it to be, but i'll put it on my list of things to improve (it's a very long list). There might be some errors here and there, but I only proofread through it a couple times. Also, it doesn't flow quite right through the part with the present opening and the tickle fight (atleast to me it doesn't) and I apologize for that bc I know i'm a sucky writer but whatever.

*crawls back into dark hole to improve*


End file.
